


Uncertainties

by Rikerbabe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha/Omega, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Hannibal finds himself in a rather unusual predicament. Will forced himself on Hannibal while he was on the cusp of his rutting period. Now, Hannibal is carrying Will's child and has decided to keep the baby and raise it without Will's knowledge or help. How far will Hannibal go to keep this a secret from Will?





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is my attempt at writing Mpreg, which I have convinced myself to at least try. I hope that this story won't be inaccurate or put anyone to sleep! If I have gotten some aspects wrong, please forgive me and gently point out the errors and I will try to correct them the next time I write one.
> 
> In this one, it's Hannibal who becomes pregnant, but not by his own choice. I searched and didn't find too many Hannibal pregnant stories, they were mostly Will being the one "knocked up". I thought that it would be nice to see a rather calmer, maternal side of Hannibal for once. I also wrote this "seeing" in my mind's eye Mads Mikkelsen playing a pregnant Hannibal.... :)
> 
> Comments, criticisms, complaints, etc are welcomed.....

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm 100 percent positive ....you're pregnant. By the look on your face, you don't seem to be excited about it."

Hannibal slowly nodded as his doctor began to tell him of the prenatal vitamins that he's to take and the other usual things that one tells a pregnant patient. Hannibal remembered telling so many of his patients the same thing years ago, but Hannibal's mind was still processing everything that had been said and wondering if he should inform Will. After a few moments of silence, the doctor spoke up again.

"The clinic does offer.....termination services if that's what you decide to be the next step. The choice is entirely up to you.....does the father know of the pregnancy or were you, um.. _forced_?" His questions were gentle, but Hannibal found them to be unnerving. "No...the father doesn't know. And I wasn't forced against my will, or raped as you so eloquently put it." He sighed softly, thinking of the new life inside of him. "I'm not sure if I want to terminate the child just yet. How far along am I in consideration to the suggestion you mentioned?"

"You are ten weeks along...you would have up to another two weeks to decide. After that, I'm afraid the clinic can't help you."

_Ten weeks_ He thought, his mind bringing up the meeting they had...the violent coupling....the pain at their parting as Will turned his back on him and walked away. He had lied to the doctor, of course. Will **HAD** forced himself on him just to see how far he could push Hannibal before he struck out with his usual venom. But Hannibal had been unprepared for what happened that night, and Will took advantage of him being on the cusp of going into his rutting urge.

"I understand, doctor. I will call once I have made the final decision." Came to his reply as he slid off of the exam table and started to dress. The doctor nodded and turned to the door. "I'll return in a few moments with your prescriptions and some information sheets for you, considering your diet and other things you'll need to know. There's a list of midwives I'll be including so if you chose to have your child at home, there will be someone who can assist in the birth and to contact me." He left the room as Hannibal continued dressing.

Once finished, Hannibal sat on the chair by the small desk in the room and sighed softly. There was nothing to be embarrassed about being pregnant, it was a natural thing to harbor new life within oneself but for him, it was something that he had never given much thought about. He had hoped that both he and Will would be sharing in the joy of having a child together, but that had been destroyed when Will raped him that night. The minutes went by so slowly and he began to think of what would have to be done to prepare for the child's arrival. Hannibal closed his eyes and wandered into his Memory Palace for some peace in his tormented soul. A thought came to him that filled him with some hope....and joy. Opening his eyes, he quickly reached up and wiped away the tears that threatened to slip down his cheek. _Hormones are starting to fluctuate....wonder how I will be able to cope with them and my patients?_ He thought, composing himself once again.

The doctor knocked on the door and entered with a folder in his hand containing the information that Hannibal needed. He handed him the prescriptions along with the folder and a bag containing samples of various things that would be needed. "If you find that anything in the samples that is useful, call the clinic and we can get you started on a supply. There's also a couple of samples of a nutritional drink in there as well, formulated for a male's body. It will also supplement not only the prenatal vitamins but your diet as well. Stay away from Sashimi and other raw fish products until after the baby is born. I'll need to see you in about two weeks for an ultrasound to see how everything is progressing. Unless you decide that you don't want to keep the baby."

Hannibal was quiet for a moment, sensing the new life within him and smiling softly. Glancing up at the doctor, he smiled as the doctor watched him. "I have decided to keep the child..." The doctor smiled and nodded. "I had a feeling you would decide to keep the baby. Most do, but some don't.... It's nothing to be ashamed of these days. But I will be keeping an eye on you, due to your age. I've had a few older than you having their first child, but it was rather difficult for them. If you have someone who you can trust to be there for the delivery, then that will also help. Call the clinic if you have any other questions or concerns." 

Nodding, Hannibal stood and shook the doctor's hand. He left the exam room and stopped off at the receptionist's desk. The doctor had walked out with him and handed Hannibal's chart to a young woman who went up front. She smiled and quickly entered the information from his chart and turned back to him. "OK..the doctor wants to see you in two weeks. Morning or Afternoon appointment?" She asked, taking an appointment reminder card and filling in his name and date on the card. "Afternoon, if that is possible. I have a demanding patient load in the mornings." Hannibal replied, smiling at the woman. 

She consulted the calendar and wrote the time on the card. "Here you go, Dr. Lecter. He'll see you at 2:45 pm...and the charge for this visit is $125, please. Hannibal slipped his wallet out and handed her his platinum card, which she quickly ran through the credit card machine. A moment later it spit out the receipt and a copy for him to sign. She handed him the card and slips, watching as he signed the office copy and handed it back to her. "Have a wonderful afternoon, Dr. Lecter."

Replacing the card in his wallet, he gathered his things and headed out of the clinic with the intent of going home. He sighed as he got in his car and sat there for a moment, still feeling the life growing within him. "I will keep you safe, little one. No one will hurt you or take you from me." He whispered, resting a hand on his abdomen. Hannibal felt a slight flutter, which made him smile. "I will make sure that you have the best of everything and that one day you will meet your father." He said, tears coming to his eyes. "But on my terms, not his. I will not let him harm you...my little one." 

Hannibal started his Bentley and headed for home, thinking of what he would prepare for his...no...their dinner that night. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to hunt for a while, which would be a break for the FBI...and Will. Hannibal wondered if Will would show up and demand to know why he had stopped his nightly activities. What would he tell Will then?


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal prepares his house for the baby's eventual arrival and takes the utmost caution in everything he does. His doctor's visit goes smoothly and he has found himself to be happier that he's ever been in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit on the fluffy side, so my apologies for the tooth decay...
> 
> He's changing the way his body's changing and no longer wishes to hunt the rude for his dinner. (Surprise, surprise!)
> 
> I've made him a bit softer than the usual way he's written, and it's understandable since he's going to become a mother/father soon. Hopefully, no one will be bored with the story, it gets even more intense in the next two chapters to come. I am also going to be jumping ahead in time so be prepared for that....
> 
> Comments, complaints, anything else you want to gripe about is welcomed.....

_Two weeks later_

Hannibal had waited patiently as the lab tech drew the blood for the tests that the doctor had ordered to check his hormone levels. He had been sleeping more peacefully at night and even dreaming of the baby now. He was hoping that the baby would turn out to be a girl, and thought about some names during the time in between his patients. Of course, Will still didn't know about this pregnancy and Hannibal vowed to keep it that way.

He had also been making lists for things to place in the nursery and decided that for the first few months the child would stay in a crib in his room. That way he could get to him or her more quickly than if the child was in another room. It hurt to think that he would raise the baby alone, but that was something he would do. While waiting one day for a patient, he was going through a baby catalog and saw a beautiful bassinet that would look charming in his room for the time being. It was pricey, but then again there was nothing that he would want to spend his money on than his child.

Hannibal glanced up when there came a knock on his office door, signaling that his next patient had arrived. Smiling, he bookmarked the page in the catalog and put it away on his desk to finish looking at later during lunch.

**

His patient went over about fifteen minutes, which didn't bother Hannibal but it made him, even more, hungrier than usual. The baby was taking a lot from him and he had to practically eat for two in order to keep up his strength for the child's sake. The supplements were helping and so was the food that he was eating. Hannibal had promised his unborn child that he wouldn't hunt while the baby was still inside him, and so far he had kept his vow. He found to his astonishment that he no longer craved the hunt, that it repulsed him. Of course, it could be the excess hormones in his body, but somehow he doubted that. Perhaps he finally found someone who could make him stop hunting the rude once and for all.

The checkup had gone smooth, the doctor pleased that he was starting to gain a bit more weight for the baby's sake and the tests had come back all in excellent ranges. He hadn't been gaining the normal weight that one would usually do, and the doctor had been a bit concerned. Hannibal had explained that his morning sickness had been a bit more intense and there were few foods he could eat that didn't cause him such distress. They had discussed his diet even further and Hannibal agreed to eat liver and other iron-rich foods for both his and the baby's health. He was given a prescription for Diclegis and told a few ways to ease the discomfort of the vomiting that he was having.

"When can I have an ultrasound to see the baby?"

"I'll schedule you for one in about six weeks. Then you can see your child for the first time. I'm sure that you are looking forward to that."

"Yes, I am. I am not preferring a son or daughter, but a child that is healthy. Although I am hoping for a daughter."

The doctor had smiled at that, knowing that most parents to be wanted to know the gender almost right away, but Hannibal was different in that factor. Hannibal had already started to show slightly, and his clothes had started to change in order accommodate the growing bump. The baby was starting to move about and he could feel the movements even more so when he had gone to bed for the night.

Laying there in the darkened bedroom, he rested his hand on his bump and felt the fetus move in response to his touch. Caressing his small bump, the fetus seemed to follow the movements he made on his skin. Smiling, his eyes filled with tears of joy at the life within him that was his, and only his. "Sleep well, my little one...Daddy can't wait to meet you..." Came his whisper in the dark. The baby kicked as if in response to his utterance. The love that was in his voice surprised him, for most thought he wasn't able to love anyone. But in reality, he was able to love this tiny part of him that was growing inside his body.

He had started walking a bit more in his neighborhood for exercise and found that to be not only refreshing but mind clearing. Those who lived down the street from him would wave as he walked by, and in return, he would smile and wave back. Most of them he really didn't know when he moves into his mansion, but now he was getting to know his neighbors and they were getting to know him better. 

A few of the wives would give him some parenting advice and one or two told him about several good pediatricians that he might take the child to. Hannibal found the advice most welcomed and even a few of the women would join him in his evening walks around the block, where they talked about their children and anything that he might want or need to know.

The days passed in the most pleasant of ways, and he found himself happier than he had ever been before the horrible events of that night almost four months ago.

Hannibal still had nightmares about the rape, which he tried so hard to repress in his Memory Palace, but failed. Some nights he would wake up in sheer terror and not be able to go back to sleep. Hannibal knew that this wasn't good for the child, but taking something to sleep was out of the question. The risk to his child was far too great at this time in the baby's development.

Sometimes he would dread going to sleep, fearing that the nightmare would return and the results would be even more lost sleep. It wasn't beginning to show just yet, but he feared that it would and his patients would be harmed in a wrong diagnosis or a bad therapy session. He was more caring towards his patients now and they were receiving his best.

The nursery was coming along and the room was in a calming rose pink combination that would make any little girl feel like a princess. He made sure that everything would be correct and perfect for the child. There was nothing in the room that was threatening to it's future occupant. All the paint was lead free, and there was nothing that the child could pull on to topple over. The curtains had been inspected for anything that the child might choke on and the blinds had their cords secured out of the way of little hands.

Hannibal was pleased that the nursery was almost ready and he had the bassinet in his room for the baby as well. Now all he had to do was keep himself ready and healthy for the birth that would be coming in about six months. He had picked out a midwife and had entertained the thought of having Alana come stay at the mansion a few weeks before he gave birth so she could be his helper. Making a mental note to contact her, he finished up in the nursery and went downstairs to fix something for dinner.


	3. Will Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is called in to consult on a case and comes face to face with Will, who raped him and fathered his unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So Will starts to dig for information and Hannibal slaps him down.....
> 
> Jack is a bonded Alpha but has no children and sympathies with Hannibal. If only Jack knew about Will..... (oh brother..would the sparks fly then...having a rapist and victim in the same room on a case....eek)
> 
> I'll be introducing Alana in the next chapter which might take a while to write and post, but it will be up gentle readers...  
> Let me know if I have anything wrong.... that will be the only way I'll get any better writing this
> 
> Comments, complaints, gripes, etc are welcomed....

_Several days later_

Hannibal was in his office going over some patent's files when his phone rang, startling him. Loud sounds were beginning to upset him and he felt the baby move abruptly. Gently rubbing his every growing bump, he answered the phone hoping that it wasn't Will or the FBI. "Dr. Lecter here.." The voice on the other end of the connection made his blood run a bit cold. "Dr. Lecter? Sorry to bother you, but could you come to the FBI lab? We have a need for a consulting psychiatrist and you were referred to me by Alana Bloom." Hannibal paused for a moment, still gently rubbing his bump. "I can come in an hour....Will that be alright?" "Yes, that will be fine. When you arrive, ask for my office...My name is Jack Crawford, I'm the head of the Behavioral Science Unit here." A small smile came to Hannibal as he mentally filed the information away. "I will and thank you for calling, Agent Crawford."

Hannibal hung up the receiver and leaned back in his chair, his hand lightly resting on his bump. _Oh God....What if I run into Will? He'll know....Dear Lord...What then?_ He thought, his mind in turmoil. The baby began to flutter as in response to his distress. Hannibal made a soothing noise as he rubbed his bump, and the child calmed, lulled back into sleep. Rising from the chair, he made preparations to leave for Jack's office. He wasn't showing too much, but enough to proclaim that he was pregnant. Hoping that Will wouldn't be there might make the consultation a bit easier on him and the baby. But there was no way to tell if that would be the case. Sighing, he got his coat and locked up his office. Thankfully there was no patients on his appointment schedule today, as he promised his doctor that he would lighten up his workload for the rest of his pregnancy.

The drive to the FBI building was calm, the weather was a bit chilly so he had made sure to dress warmly that morning. After parking his Bentley, he went into the building and asked the agent at the front desk for Jack's office. Given the proper visitor's pass, another young agent escorted him down the halls, and after passing a few of the trainees he was more than aware that his condition was getting a few double takes. Even his escort had glanced at his bump from time to time, which made him a bit uncomfortable but he didn't say anything. They came to Jack's office door and the agent smiled at him and knocked on the door. Smiling back, Hannibal walked into the office and stopped abruptly. Standing at the corkboard reading something hung up there was Will Graham.

_Will...._ He thought, his mind once again in turmoil, thinking back to that horrible night. He could still feel Will's hands roughly pushing him down on the bed, ripping his clothes, tying his hands to the bed.... All of this was too much for Hannibal to take so he turned his attention to Jack Crawford. "....glad you could make it. This is Special Agent Will Graham." Jack was saying as he sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. Will turned around and Hannibal could see that Will was taking in his appearance. He saw Will's eyes flicker down to his bump and back up to his eyes without saying anything. The situation was becoming more upsetting for Hannibal by the second. If Jack only knew that Will had forced him, no raped him then he wouldn't have asked for Hannibal.

Will sat down in the other chair and smiled at Hannibal, which made him feel uneasy. Jack then began to talk about the case at hand which forced Hannibal's attention to Jack and away from Will's steady gaze. "We need your help, Dr. Lecter. Three young women had gone missing and their bodies were found a day or so later. We don't know if it's a serial killer or if it's just three separate killers. Will here thinks it's three separate ones, but I'm not so sure."

"Tell me about the victims, Agent Crawford. I can start from that." Hannibal replied, still aware of Will's gaze which by now was making him more uncomfortable. Jack nodded and sifted through a pile of file folders on his desk for the pathology reports and the information on the three women. Opening a folder, he began to read the highlights to Hannibal. "All in their early twenty's, blonde to light blonde hair, about five foot four, weight from 100 to 110. They were found with their reproductive organs neatly removed."

Hannibal nodded and glanced up to Jack's steady gaze. "It's a woman...a woman who can't bear children because of her own inability to have them. She's punishing those who can. These three women...were they pregnant by any chance?" Jack glanced down at the pathology reports and was astonished. "Yes, they were Dr. Lecter. So this woman is punishing those who can and is already pregnant?" His incredulous look was lost on Will who nodded as he diverted his gaze between Jack and Hannibal.

"How did you know they were pregnant?" Hannibal smiled and leaned back in the office chair that was getting uncomfortable for his lower back. "That would fit the profile, Agent Crawford. Tell me, do you think the killer or killers would have gone for a woman in their mid to late thirties? That's when childbearing usually is over for a woman. These women were probably found within three miles or less of a Health Clinic. You might try the staff at those places first. It could be a midwife who's your killer if it's a single killer. If not, then I don't have a suggestion other than a woman who's lost her child in childbirth or a man who lost his child due to the negligence of a doctor." Jack nodded and smiled. "Would you like some coffee, Dr. Lecter?" 

"I would love some decaffeinated tea, Agent Crawford." Jack nodded and left the office for the small kitchenette around the corner. Will waited until Jack was out of the office and he turned his attention fully on Hannibal.

"Hannibal....." He began, his eyes dropping to the bump. "Is it mine or another bastard's?" Hannibal slowly took a breath and glanced over at Will before replying. "It's none of your business, Agent Graham who the father is." Will's hand clenched and relaxed as he continued to stare at Hannibal, who averted his gaze elsewhere. "It's mine, isn't it? You've been with no one else since that night, Hannibal." He refused to answer Will, praying that Jack would be walking back in soon with the tea. The baby shifted slightly and thankfully Will didn't notice the movements.

"I need to know, Hannibal. It's my right to know." Hannibal turned to face him, his eyes locked with Will's, fury showing in them. "You have NO right to know. You forced yourself on me that night, Agent Graham. YOU RAPED ME in every sense of the word. I will never tell you anything, understand me? ANYTHING...." Hannibal turned back to staring at the wall behind Jack's desk and Will was about to answer when Jack came back in. 

"Sorry it took me a bit. Had to get the tea from the cafeteria. Here you go, Dr. Lecter. I wasn't sure about any sugar but I did get you a few lemon slices, though." Jack set the large paper cup in front of Hannibal with a smaller one with lemon slices in it. He nodded his thanks to Jack and dropped two of the lemon slices in the tea. "I'm not consuming too much white sugar, Agent Crawford. I am on the cusp of Diabetes and wish to prevent its further advancement."

Will rose from his chair and walked to the door, ignoring Hannibal which he was grateful for. "I have classes, Jack. " With that Will left the two of them in the office. Jack turned to Hannibal who was sipping the hot tea. "I apologize for Will's behavior, Dr. Lecter. He's an unbonded Alpha and seeing you in your...state more than likely upset him." Hannibal smiled and glanced up at Jack.

"Thank you for not making my state so obvious, Agent Crawford. I assure you that may not be Will's problem." Jack nodded as he continued to sip the now cooling tea. "We may not need you any further, Dr. Lecter. But if we do I'll call you." Jack said, smiling slightly at Hannibal. "Please, call me Hannibal." Jack nodded and shifted slightly in his chair. "You can call me Jack, then. Agent Crawford is too formal unless you're my boss." They both laughed a bit and Hannibal finished up the tea.

"Thank you, Jack, for the tea. I hope that this case gets resolved quickly for you and the agency." Jack nodded and rose from his chair as Hannibal got up from his. "I hope so too, Hannibal. Tell me, Will consulting on this case and possibly a few others pose a problem with you? I know that you're due perhaps in about six or seven months and don't want to stress you and your baby." Hannibal smiled and nodded. "I'm due in five months, Jack. I'm not sure that I can help you after the end of the second trimester. I had planned to be on maternity leave then."

Jack frowned a bit but nodded in agreement, thinking ahead of the procedures for getting someone else in after that time frame if they needed to consult with a psychiatrist again. "I have refrained from asking you personal questions, Hannibal. I'm a bonded alpha but no children. Has your mate been made aware of your condition?"

"I have no mate, Jack." Came Hannibal's reply which made Jack start a bit. That being said, Hannibal left Jack's office intending to head home and have something to eat along with a nap on the living room couch and dream of the baby once again.


	4. Delivery and Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana has moved in at Hannibal's request to be there when he has his child. She takes him to the clinic where they discover that he going to have a daughter, whom he names Mischa. Things go well until he has a medical emergency that will change everything in his life. He will need Alana's help to heal due to the trauma of the birth and the complications that came with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have him experience a rather traumatic birth via C-section....I can write stuff like that a lot better than a normal birthing scene...
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it and the ups and downs that he experiences.
> 
> Translation:
> 
> **mažai ..... dar kartą?-----little one....again?  
> **mano kūdikis ... negali prarasti savo kūdikio ... Mischa ... negali prarasti jos ... mano kūdikis----my baby....can't lose my baby...Mischa....can't lose her...my baby
> 
> Comments, complaints, etc welcomed!

Hannibal groaned as he got up the sixth time to pee during the night. The baby was pressing down on his bladder making it uncomfortable to even walk, much less pee. Alana had moved in to the mansion after he asked her to be there when the baby was born. She had agreed and unknown to him, planned a surprise baby shower for him. The entire team came to the house, Jack brought Bella who was beaming with the thought of having a little one to babysit when Hannibal needed a break or had to go somewhere. Beverly had brought a few baby quilts in the same rose pink that he decorated the nursery with. The others brought little pairs of booties and clothes.

Alana even drove him to the clinic for the rest of his checkups, which he tried to tell her that he could still drive himself but she had firmly insisted that he was not able to. The doctor was grateful that he had someone to assist him, since he was now as big as ever. Alana stood there when they did the ultrasound and Hannibal discovered that he was going to have a girl. "Mischa" he whispered as he saw the screen, blinking back tears in his eyes.

He reached out and took Alana's hand in his, and she squeezed his hand gently. Of all the people that he wanted to share in this moment, she was the one. Alana had stood by him when he called her after the rape, but never told her that it was Will that had done it to him. He knew that if he told her, it would break her heart. Alana was secretly in love with Will Graham and the knowledge that he raped Hannibal would make her suffer. That was something he couldn't do, even though the "old" Hannibal would have delighted in telling her. But everything was changed, and for the good. That Hannibal was gone, he hoped forever now that he was to become a father soon.

Will would never be told that his daughter was going to be born, and he would make sure that Will didn't know anything other than there would be another consultant on any future cases. He also privately worried that Alana wouldn't understand the reasons why Will had to be kept out of everything, including the birth. But that problem would have to be solved later on, he had a reason to be happy for now.

Alana drove them back home, shaking her head at the wonderful news. "A daughter! My guess is that you'll have her in dance classes, music lessons, everything you can think of...A perfectly well cultured child." She teased as Hannibal smiled softly. "Perhaps at least the music lessons first. The rest will come with time." He replied, shifting a bit. Alana laughed as she drove down the street to the mansion. "Alana, would you honor me by being Mischa's godmother?" He asked softly, as she drove into the driveway. Stopping the car, she turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Of course!" came her exclamation, reaching out to touch his arm.

He made his way to the bathroom, holding on to his swollen belly and grumbling softly in Lithuanian as he urgently needed to pee. "mažai ... dar kartą?" he murmured, as he waddled to the toilet. Relieving himself, he thought of how he would have to close his practice down and refer his patients to other psychiatrists for the duration of his maternity leave. The baby gave him a swift kick and he rubbed his enormous bump in an effort to quiet Mischa down. Finishing, he left the bathroom and started back towards the bed when a sharp pain hit making his gasp. 

 

He stood there for a moment, letting the pain subside and then he started to move towards the bed when another one hit even sharper this time. There was a feeling of wetness, and a sense of fullness in his lower abdomen that hurt. Glancing down, Hannibal began to panic for the fluid was tinged with blood. "Alana!" he called out, sweat breaking out on his forehead. "ALANA!" 

There was the sound of feet on the carpet in the hallway and Alana burst into his bedroom and her eyes widened at the sight of the bloody fluid slipping down his legs. "Hannibal! I'll call for an ambulance..can you make it to the bed?" she asked, slipping an arm around him for support. "Yes, I think so..." he gasped as she started to guide him there. "Mano vaikas ... negali prarasti savo vaiko ... mischa ... negali prarasti jos ...mano vaikas" He said, as she called 9-1-1 and urgently stated the need for an ambulance.

Alana stood there tense as she held his hand, tears streaming down his face as the pain only intensifyed. She heard the faint sounds of the siren as it started to come down the street. "I have to go let them in...stay here...They'll get you to the hospital, Hannibal..." Alana quickly left his bedroom and ran down the stairs, luckily she didn't break her neck as she stumbled twice in her panic to get back to Hannibal's side. Opening the door, she saw the techs coming up the sidewalk with the gurney. "He's upstairs...." she said, leading them to his room. 

The techs quickly did their assessment and loaded him onto the gurney. Alana had left and quickly dressed, grabbing her purse and the information for the hospital so she could be there with him. Locking up the house, she followed the ambulance into the night, hoping that both Hannibal and Mischa would be alright.

The next half-hour was a blur to Hannibal, as they got him into the Emergency Room and the doctors there called his Ob/Gyn who immediately had them rush him in for a C-Section. Alana was lead to a waiting room and she paced the floor trying not to think about the worst possible scenarios that were playing out in her mind. She called Jack who told her that he would be on his way, since Hannibal had asked him to be one of a few godfathers to Mischa. Bella would be waiting at home for word, so she could inform any of the others, should Hannibal ask her.

Three hours later, she and Jack were still waiting for news, the silence in the room deafening. Sometime during that time, Beverly had slipped in to wait with them. She had accepted Hannibal's offer to be god aunt to Mischa. The child would not lack for parental or other support in her life.

Hannibal had been transferred onto the surgical table and hooked up to the various monitors as they swabbed his belly with antiseptic and draped him for the surgery. He blinked back tears as he thought of losing Mischa even before he could see her and hold the child in his arms. They numbed him from waist down with an epidural and he heard the clink of the surgical trays at the side of the table. The beeping of the fetal monitor seemed slow and for a moment, he began to panic. Had they even begun to save her? The Anesthesiologist gave him a slight sedative and Hannibal relaxed, but the fear was still there.

He saw his doctor approach the table and hold his hand out for the scalpel. The doctor starting talking to him, but he couldn't make out the words. Blinking, he thought he felt the slight sting of the knife into his skin, but wasn't sure. There was talk among the medical staff but he was focused on hearing Mischa take her first breath. There! He heard Mischa take her breath, screaming and tears ran down the corners of his eyes. Mischa! Hannibal tried to turn his head to see her, but they had bundled her off into a corner to clean and weigh her. 

There was other movement and he felt another needle being inserted into his arm. There was warmth and he tried to fight the sleep that suddenly overcame him. But the pull of the drug was too much and he closed his eyes and dreamed of Mischa playing and him watching his little girl.

Two hours after Mischa's birth, the doctor came to the waiting room threshold and Alana came up to him. "Anything?" She asked, hoping that both of them came through alright. "We had to give him a hysterectomy. The damage of the birth was too great...I'm sorry but he won't be able to have any more children." What happened?" Alana whispered, knowing that Hannibal had spoken of having another child in the future.

"The placenta was tearing away from the uterine wall...and there was massive damage from a previous pregnancy."

"This was the first time he was pregnant...there was no previous pregnancy"

"Perhaps...but there was damage, did he have an....abortion at some past time?"

"No, not that I would know about. I'm the godmother of his child, not his mate. If he did have one, he never told me about it."

"I see...forgive me, but I thought..."

"I understand, doctor.....Has he been told?

"No, he's in recovery now...as soon as he's more fully awake, I'll tell him."

"Let me....I'm his friend.."

The doctor nodded and left, as Alana turned back to Jack and Beverly who both wore a shocked look. "He had spoken of at least two children, perhaps three .." Beverly said quietly. "This will break him, for sure." Jack replied, shaking his head. 

Alana nodded and took a deep breath. This would hurt Hannibal and he would need her to stand by him as he recovered both physically and mentally. But what she didn't know that Will was to ultimately be blamed for this tragic outcome.


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana tells him that he had a Hysterectomy due to trauma from the rape and informs him that she will be there for him. Hannibal finally tells her that it was Will who did the horrible acts against him and feels guilty in telling her. Once he's transferred to a private room, they talk more and both witness Mischa's first feeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a tear-jerker here....Hannibal does lose the savage persona that he's had, and becomes pretty much an ordinary Omega guy. Not boring, mind you but still has the aura and urges of a cannibal but doesn't act on that due to Mischa.
> 
> This kinda forms a bond between Alana (who's a Beta) and Hannibal (an abused Omega)....wonder if it lasts? (Teaser alert!)
> 
> Comments, complaints, questions, etc welcomed......

Hannibal woke from the emergency C-Section sore and tried to clear his head a bit. He heard soft footsteps and soon saw Alana's beautiful eyes as she approached the bed. "Hey....how are you feeling, Hannibal?" She whispered softly, taking his hand in hers. "Where's the baby? Is she alright?....Have you seen her?" he asked, a momentary look of panic in his eyes. Alana grinned and squeezed his hand. "She's beautiful, Hannibal. Kind of quiet when she cries, but she'll get a bit louder when she's hungry."

He looked relieved and smiled, knowing that for now Mischa was safe here in the hospital. But if Will should find out that she has been born, he would try to find a way to take her from him. Hannibal feared that greatly, even more than the fear of dying. He had spent his pregnancy looking forward to hold her in his arms and teaching her his native tongue, telling her all about the world. But there would always be a cloud hanging over the two of them with Will nearby.

"She will be a kind, gentle little girl, Alana. With you to help me, I know that she will be all the things that a little girl should be. And once I get better, later on she will have a little brother or sister to teach." Alana struggled to keep the sadness out of her eyes as he was talking of another child, the pain that she felt for him was strong. She had told the doctor that the news should come from her, since she was also a psychiatrist like him and could counsel him on his feelings. But how should she bring up the subject of the surgery? The doctor hadn't been told that he was kidnapped and raped for several days, which resulted in the injuries and his daughter Mischa. Both she and Hannibal kept the information to themselves, fearing that whoever had done the damage to him might find out and return. Hannibal had kept the worst news even from Jack about Will being the one responsible for everything that had happened.

"Hannibal, there's something I need to tell you.."

"What is it Alana? You know you can always tell me anything...Is it about being her godmother?"

"They had to give you a hysterectomy.....there was damage from the assault that made the pregnancy and delivery problematic. I didn't tell your doctor that you had been....raped."

Hannibal stared at her, his mind whirling with the news.....it couldn't be! He felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he fought a wave of panic and fear. Will had raped him, humiliated him and now took away his ability to have another child. Alana reached out and gently wiped a tear from his cheek, her own beta heart breaking for him. She knew him to be a strong, confident man and now to find out that Mischa would be the only issue he would have was traumatic.

"I'm here for you, Hannibal. I know that you may not want to hear it from me, but we can discuss this a bit more when you're stronger. They will be moving you to a private room soon and we can talk after you're settled in, alright?"

Hannibal could only nod and closed his eyes, a tear slipping down his cheek. To hear that he would never have another child was a blow to him. He had looked forward to having at least two to continue his broken family line. The Lecter family was all but gone now, him being the last male Lecter alive. He had imagined that he would have at least two children, perhaps more and a loving partner to help raise them. But Will had shattered that dream, forever. Alana watched him as he tried to process her news.

"You need to heal from Mischa's birth, Hannibal. Think of her and your future raising her to be a strong, beautiful young woman. Don't think about anything but your getting stronger and her."

He nodded, squeezing her hand again. Alana smiled and leaned down, kissing his cheek. She couldn't help but remember the horrific sight when she and Jack finally found him in that warehouse almost ten months ago. The smell of blood, violence and the rape still was in her nose. Jack had also been affected, the look of disgust on his stoic, chiseled face. Of course, Jack was used to such scenes of violence but not her.

"Alana...there's something I need to tell you..." he began, but the nurses were coming to transfer him to a private room and he wasn't able to finish saying what he needed to say. Alana nodded and moved out of the way so the team could do the transfer smoothly. "You can tell me later, Hannibal. I'm not going anywhere for a while." She said, watching as they transferred him to a gurney.

She followed the nurses down the hall and through some double doors on the way to the Omega Maternity ward. They took an elevator up three floors from the surgical suites and down a rather lit corridor to his room. Alana waited outside until they had him transferred to the bed before she entered. The nurses left with the now empty gurney and walking in, she saw that he was propped up in the bed and looking rather sad , perhaps worried as well.

"You look better already, Hannibal"

"Thanks, Alana....I need to tell you more about what happened. You may not like what I'm about to tell you."

She pulled up a chair and sat at his bedside, like she would do with a patient. Hannibal took a deep breath and slowly let it out, feeling the tension and guilt trying to bubble up to the surface again. "I didn't tell you or Jack the truth...I know who it was, but didn't want to say anything at the time to spare personal feelings." Alana looked confused and she searched his face, not liking what she was seeing. "Who was it, Hannibal? Who did all of that horrible things to you? The one word he uttered made her blood run cold. "Will" was all he said.

**Will?** She stared into his eyes and saw the truth in those soft maroon eyes. It made sense all of a sudden that he would do such a horrific thing, and it chilled her to the bone. "Why didn't you tell us before? Were you trying to protect him, or us?" "I wanted to protect you, Alana. I know how you have feelings for him..." 

"DID have feelings, before all of this came to light...not anymore."

"I should have told you, but I was afraid that you would hate me, and tell me that I was trying to put a wedge between you and him..."

"Always tell me anything, Hannibal...don't hold back from me, OK?"

Hannibal nodded, his eyes downcast looking miserable. "I need to tell Jack...." Alana shook her head and touched his hand with hers. "I'll tell him, it's within my right to do so. I'm your therapist while you are recovering from Mischa's birth and you officially haven't been released from talking to me anyway." She smiled, reaching out and holding his hand. "Think about Mischa, your perfect daughter and how everything will turn out for the better. I'll always be here for the two of you, remember that."

The door opened and one of the Nursery nurses wheeled in a bassinet with Mischa sleeping in it. "She'll be staying with you during the day and in the nursery at night, so you can get some rest Dr. Lecter. It will soon be feeding time for her...Has a member of the staff come educate you on proper breastfeeding techniques or will you be bottle feeding her?" The nurse asked Hannibal, picking up the baby and bringing her to Hannibal.

"I would like to try breastfeeding."

She nodded and placed the baby in his waiting arms. "I'll send for one of our Lactation nurses to come and instruct you. " Pausing a moment, she glanced down at the sleeping baby girl. "She's adorable, Dr. Lecter. Reminds me of my own daughter when she was born." Smiling, the nurse left the three of them alone and went to call the nurse to his room. They sat there in silence, both of them watching little Mischa sleeping in her father's arms. 

"Thank you for being there, Alana"

"My pleasure Hannibal....really. I never thought I'd see something beautiful come of something so horrible."

Mischa made a sound and Hannibal gently touched her cheek, savoring the softness and warmth of his daughter. She turned her head slightly and tried to suck on his finger, an indication that she was hungry. Alana smiled and shook her head slightly, knowing that this was the first time he would be breastfeeding her and that he was a bit ill prepared for it. Retrieving his finger, he shifted slightly and slipped Mischa under the gown bringing her to his breast. Mischa latched on and began to nurse, a strange sensation to Hannibal.

The door to his room opened and the Lactation nurse came in, but stopped when she saw Hannibal feeding Mischa. "I see that nature has taken it's course." Hannibal nodded, his eyes dropping back down to his daughter who was feeding. "What do I need to watch out for?" He asked, glancing back up at the nurse. "Swollen nipples, any cracks or dry patches of skin. Uncomfortable for both you and the baby. If you have any fever or drainage that looks pinkish or slightly red, call your doctor before attempting to feed her. If it's in one breast you may feed her from the other one. But to keep your nipples healthy, rotate the breasts and apply a gentle cream containing emollients and Vitamin A and E to the breasts. Make sure that they are formulated for nursing mothers. Anything else would be a problem." She smiled as she laid down some pamphlets on his rolling bed tray. "Read these and if you have any questions, have one of the nurses call us and we can come back to talk with you again."

The nurse left them as Mischa grunted and kept feeding. Soon she was sated and Hannibal gently removed her from under the gown. The day nurse came back in and took her from him, smiling gently. "I'll change her now.....you do know how to diaper a baby, Dr. Lecter?" Her question wasn't an insult, he knew that she asked this of all new parents. "Not really, I'm afraid. She's my only one.." He said with a slight catch in his voice. Alana heard that and it sent a twinge of pain through her. It wasn't fair that he wouldn't be able to experience this again with someone who loved and treasured him. _Damn Will!_ She thought as they both watched the nurse demonstrate how to properly diaper the little girl.

After the baby was changed, the nurse placed her in the bassinet and moved it closer to Hannibal's bed so he could see her as she slept. By now Hannibal's eyes were growing a bit heavy and Alana smiled. The nursing had worn him out a bit and he needed a nap. "You take a nap, I'll stay here for a bit longer. I may even take a nap in the chair myself. Later on I'll call Jack and let him know the news, if you want me to." Hannibal nodded, and settled in for a nap as Alana curled up a bit in the chair and fell asleep.


	6. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack comes to see Hannibal and Mischa, where he talks with both Alana and then Hannibal about the events leading up to the baby's birth. He brings gifts from the Forensic team who will be stopping by and gifts from his wife Bella. Once he leaves, Beverly, Jimmy Price, and Zeller arrive to see both Hannibal and Mischa. Zeller is uncomfortable being near Hannibal since he's an unbonded Omega himself and leaves so Beverly can come in. Jimmy coos over little Mischa, and Beverly has to almost drag Price out of the room to leave. Alana and Hannibal have a heart-to-heart talk and she reveals a long-held wish that Hannibal finds touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK....sorry that this took a bit longer than the previous ones and is a bit longer than the others. I didn't want to leave anyone hanging....
> 
> Alana reveals a long-held wish.....rather interesting, don't you think??
> 
> Anyway, Hannibal told Jack that Will's the father but doesn't mention this to Alana, bc she would freak out knowing that Jack could use that to bring Will out into the open....might take that aspect and run with it, who knows?? AND Jack tells Hannibal that he KNOWS that Will raped and tortured him, but Jack doesn't tell Alana this tidbit of information. 
> 
> I know, I know.....she knows who did it, Jack knows who did it.....but neither one of them tells the other that they know..(Confused yet???)
> 
> Comments, suggestions, complaints, requests, etc welcomed.....you know where to find me!!

The next afternoon Jack Crawford came to see Hannibal and the new baby, bearing gifts from the rest of the Forensic team and his wife Bella. Alana looked up from a Psychiatry journal she was reading and smiled, with a finger to her lips. She nodded towards the bed where Hannibal was sleeping. Jack nodded and quietly came in the room, putting the gift bags down by her chair.

Whispering softly, Jack nodded towards Hannibal and the bassinet. "How are they?" Alana smiled and stretched a bit in the chair, putting the journal in her overnight bag. "They're both doing great, Jack. Unfortunately, he had to have a hysterectomy....the trauma of the assault on top of the birth was pretty bad. We're still talking about what happened and his emotions. But he'll be alright now that Mischa is here."

"Did he tell you anything more?"

"I'd rather not discuss that right now, Jack. It's too soon."

"OK...but if there's anything you need to tell me, please do...we have to find the bastard who did this to him, Alana."

"I know...."

Hannibal woke to see Jack and Alana talking and for a moment, he wondered if she told him that Will had been the one to rape and torture him. He still carried the scars on his back from being whipped, though they had healed the outlines could still be felt. He slowly sat up and Jack smiled, glad to see him along with little Mischa safe here in the hospital. Jack wondered if both Hannibal and his daughter would ever be safe again. But for the moment, he was here on unofficial business bringing gifts and seeing the new baby. 

"Hello, Hannibal.....how are you feeling?"

"I believe that I'm supposed to ask you that, Jack."

A chuckle came from Jack and he smiled. "Yes, but I'm not the one who had a beautiful daughter. And thank you for asking both me and Bella to also be her godparents. Agent Price is excited to be her god uncle, as you can imagine. He can't wait to get her in his lab and teach her everything about Pathology."

"I'm sure that Agent Price would do just that. However, Mischa is a bit young for the FBI at the moment." Hannibal said, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Mischa began to fuss and Alana got up and went over to the bassinet and picked up the little girl who continued to cry. Handing her to Hannibal, both she and Jack watched as he slipped her under the gown and she began to nurse.

"You will let me and Bella keep her during the day sometimes?"

"Yes, I was thinking of something like that, since Bella has retired and is now at home. I will pay her if she so wishes to be a sort of nanny to Mischa."

"She might go for that...we never had our own children and she was angry that you were assaulted. Bella also wanted you to know that she admires the way you held up during the investigation. You did get the baby clothes she sent you?

"Yes, I did. Please tell her thank you for me."

Jack gestured to the gift bags he brought and smiled. "These are from the rest of the team. Beverly will be stopping by later with Price and Zeller to coo over the baby." He didn't mention Will which both Alana and Hannibal were grateful for. Alana still had to tell him what he told her and that would be painful for Jack. There was something that was slightly off with him and Alana noticed it. But she assumed that it was another case, since there was copycat killers now that the Chesapeake Ripper had mysteriously gone underground and hadn't killed in over ten months.

Mischa finished eating and Alana moved over to the bed and took her back from Hannibal and went to change her. That left the two men alone for about ten minuets to talk. Jack glanced over towards the door and looked back at Hannibal. "I know who did this to you, Hannibal. Don't give me any of your excuses...it was Will. There was some evidence at the crime scene that wasn't corrupted and it was a match to Will's DNA profile we have on file. I can't prosecute since you didn't file any charges against him. But what I will do is protect you and Mischa. He....doesn't know, does he?"

"No"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No"

Jack nodded as Alana brought Mischa back to Hannibal and laid her in his arms again. Mischa grunted and yawned, rewarded with a smile by both Alana and Hannibal. "I will be going now...the others will be here soon and I don't want to be seen hovering over my god child too much. Let me know if you need anything, Hannibal."

"I will, Jack...and thanks..."

Jack left as Alana had a puzzled look on her face. "Just what did you two talk about while I was busy with Mischa?" Hannibal looked down at his daughter and smiled gently. "We talked about Bella becoming a nanny of sorts to Mischa. Nothing more."

She was about to say something when the door opened again and Price came in with Zeller minus Beverly. "Where's my god daughter?" Price asked, giving Alana a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. Zeller didn't look too comfortable being in an Omega's room, since he himself was an Omega and an unbonded one at that. Price was considered a Beta like Alana, so he had no qualms about being there.

"You may hold her,but only if you wash your hands first."

Jimmy went and washed his hands, just so he could hold little Mischa before Zeller or Beverly could. Zeller smiled and watched as Jimmy cooed over the baby, making his funny noises to amuse the cherub. Hannibal rolled his eyes slightly at the noises, wishing that Price hadn't come to see them. But he remained polite, since they were the one who helped track Will and himself to that warehouse where everything happened.

Zeller glanced at the door and once Beverly came in, he made his excuses and congratulated Hannibal on little Mischa's birth, bowing out of the room due to his unease at being there. Hannibal nodded as he left, knowing that he made him uncomfortable. Beverly hugged Alana and came over to give him a hug as well. "You look wonderful, Hannibal. She's adorable...."

"Thank You, Beverly."

"I bet her other half is happy too....Has he come by yet?"

"No, unfortunately he hasn't"

"Shame....."

"Yes, I know. He has his reasons, I'm sure for not coming"

Alana sat there and almost said something, but kept her tongue. There would be nothing gained by her chastising Beverly here in the hospital. Beverly took Mischa from Jimmy and was holding her and marvelling at how tiny she was.

"When will you be able to take her home?"

"Perhaps tomorrow, if the doctor will allow me to go home."

"Great! once you've been home for a couple of weeks, Price and I can come by and visit. You'll be wanting company by then."

"You will be most welcomed to visit then, Beverly....you too, Agent Price."

"It's Jimmy, for goodness sake....."

"Jimmy it is then."

Beverly handed her back to Hannibal and nodded at both of them. "Good....I'll call in about a week then. We're on our way home....Jack had a doozy of a case today and we got out of the lab later than usual. These copycat killers are vexing him night and day here as of late."

"I see..."

"Hannibal....you're on Maternity leave....."

"I know, Alana....I am one of the special profilers....."

Beverly grinned and hustled Jimmy to the door, trying to get him out of the room so they could go home and Hannibal could get some rest. "It's nothing we can't handle for the moment...Bye!"

Alana and Hannibal sat there in silence for a few moments, the sound of Mischa beginning to fuss as she squirmed in her father's arms the only noise. He gently began to rock her, and her fussing slowly ceased. "You've taken to all of this quite naturally." Alana said, rising from her chair and walking to the window. " I remember rocking my sister when she was born, Mother was worried that I would drop her but I never did." She smiled as her gaze was on the sky outside the window. "Will you return to the mansion or go somewhere else that's safe from Will?"

"I'll return to the mansion, Alana. I will not be frightened into hiding anywhere else. He can not harm me anymore, you know that."

"He may try to take Mischa from you. You can't risk that."

"True, but he doesn't know that he's the father. Only you know that." _And Jack_ he thought watching her.

"I'm still worried for both you and Mischa, Hannibal. He could strike out at anytime."

"I am prepared to face him if it ever came to that."

"Well, I'm not! You and Mischa mean a lot to me, even if you don't see that. I've always cared about you even when you were my mentor at John Hopkins. Everyone there knew that, Hannibal."

"They thought we were having an affair."

"I always thought we should have." Alana blinked in surprise and covered her mouth with her hand. She had never thought she would have blurted out what she has secretly wanted. Turning to him, he was watching her, a rather amused look in his eyes. Nodding, he glanced down at Mischa who was sleeping. "I always thought that as well. Why do you think I asked you to be her godmother, then?"

The silence was broken by her phone ringing and she answered it, regretting the moment was lost. After speaking on the phone for a few minuets, she ended the call and smiled softly. "I have to go for a bit. One of my patients is downstairs and being admitted. This won't take too long, Hannibal. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can."

"I understand, Alana. I too have had to interrupt a talk to either admit one of mine or for some other reason. We'll be here, waiting for you."

She came over and kissed his cheek, blushing as she did so. "Bye, Mischa...be back soon." Alana quickly left the room, her cheeks blazing red with embarrassment.


	7. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is visited by Bella who counsels him about working with other rape victims. Alana returns and has a heart to heart talk with him about his decision to leave the States for a while. She begs him to allow her to go with him, but he refuses. He tells her that he would like her to remain in his mansion for the duration of his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK....getting close to the end of this particular story. I hope that the ones who have stuck with me so far are enjoying it. I may add a ninth chapter but I'm not sure. That will depend if I can get everything wrapped up in the next chapter or not.
> 
> He's going to Copenhagen! (yeah!)
> 
> You know the drill.....Comments, complaints, suggestions, etc are welcomed.....

After she left, Hannibal shifted slightly and repositioned Mischa on his chest. He wondered if they really could have started an affair so long ago, but he had been grateful that they didn't. All that mattered now was Mischa and her safety from her father. They had to leave Baltimore and escape from Will before he found out and came after them. It would hurt to leave here, but Hannibal saw no other option. In his mind, he started to plan out where they would go and decided that Copenhagen would be best. Will didn't know that he had friends there and a safe house where Mischa would be brought up in safety, away from anything or anyone that might harm her.

Hannibal didn't concern himself with the fact that something might happen to him during their time in Denmark, and that was one of the reasons for asking Alana along with Jack and his wife to be godparents to Mischa. If something happened, they would be the ones to help raise her. Smiling, he glanced down to see his daughter seeking out his breast for food. Slipping her under the gown again, she latched on and began to nurse. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, feeling her suckling and getting sleepy again. Her feedings were slightly beginning to wear him down, but he knew that his milk was best for her rather than formula.

She quickly finished up and there came a soft knock on the door, which opened to reveal Bella, with a smile on her rather beautiful face. He motioned for her to come in and she closed the door behind her, and walked up to the bed, placing her purse and a overnight bag near the chair that Alana had been sitting in.

"Thought you might want some different company. And I was hoping to see Mischa, if you didn't mind."

"Yes, the change in company is welcomed."

"Ah...she's had a feeding, I see."

"Yes, she was a bit hungry."

"I'll change her for you....I don't mind.."

"Yes, please....thank you, Bella."

Bella took the child and went to change her, while Hannibal slowly sat up on the edge of the bed mindful of the stitches from the hysterectomy and the soreness from laying in bed for so long. She came back with a sleeping baby and laid her in the bassinet, lightly covering her up. Turning back to Hannibal, she smiled and sat in the chair. "Are you doing alright?" She asked, watching him. He nodded and glanced at the bassinet a look of contentment on his face. "Yes...I assume that Jack asked you to come here to see me." Bella shook her head. "No, he didn't ask me. I decided that I wanted to come and see both of you. I brought you some baby clothes that you might want her to have. There's also a christening gown set in there as well....my mother in law gave it to us some years back. It's in excellent condition, no yellowing with age. I was not aware of your religious beliefs, so I was unsure of packing that in the bag there."

"I am not religious but I will have her christened anyway. Perhaps she will be as she gets older."

"I thought Alana was here with you?"

"She has a patient that needed to be admitted, so she went to take care of the paperwork."

Nodding, Bella smiled and leaned back in the chair. "Are you really alright or are you hiding behind a mask?" The question made him smile a bit. "Playing Psychiatrist?" She laughed quietly, not wanting to wake Mischa. "Just a simple question, Hannibal. I know you've been through a lot these past months. I thought you would want to talk to someone outside the medical and FBI communities. I AM a good listener...I've counselled a few friends who had been.....forced against their will. The volunteer work at the Rape and Suicide crisis hotline will testify to that."

"I know. I recommended you for the position of Co director. You have done excellent work there. I just never thought that I would be talking with you about that....experience. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to talk."

"Take your time, Hannibal. That's what I tell my callers. I do notice that you are reluctant to tell me everything, but at least tell me what you are feeling. Remember, you gave us the training in being active listeners." She chuckled softly.

"I remember. You were all such good learners."

_Pause_

"I feel tainted....used, unworthy of anyone and their love. Broken, in both body and spirit if anyone can be. I think of the revulsion that people must have when I meet them, how they must see me. Me, the once proud almost arrogant psychiatrist in Baltimore. The one who the broken ones come to see. I am the broken one now, Bella. Who would want to come and have me try to heal them?" His voice was laced with bitterness and a tinge of sadness. Bella nodded, her eyes had a trace of anguish as she sat there, watching him tear himself apart.

"You are still the best psychiatrist in Baltimore, Hannibal. In healing others, you can heal yourself. In fact, I can think of no one else who could effectively counsel assault victims but you. You know what they feel, what they had to endure. You can give them hope again. Don't lose sight of that."

He smiled a bit, and shifted on the bed in order to get a bit more comfortable. His stitches were beginning to itch and he had to resist scratching anywhere near them. "I know, but would anyone want someone that's broken to counsel them? What could I offer to them?" Bella leaned forward and smiled. "You can offer them the hope that they will survive, like you. You know the struggles, the shame. You have an unique gift to offer them, because you've been there."

The door opened and Alana walked in, surprised to see Bella there. "Hi! I didn't know you were here, Bella. Have you seen little Mischa?" Bella smiled and nodded, rising to her feet. "I did and got to change her. I need to be going, I have to be at the crisis center for a staff meeting in a half-hour. But I'll come back if that's alright with Mischa's mother." Hannibal smiled and bowed his head slightly in her direction. "We would be happy to see you again, Bella. And thanks, I'll consider what you said." Bella gave him a beautiful smile and kissed his cheek. "You do that, Hannibal." She hugged Alana and left the room.

"How's your patient?"

"Got her admitted, no problems. Miss me?"

"Yes, I did. Did you miss me?"

Soft laughter came from Alana. "Yes, and I missed Mischa as well."

"I'm going to need time to heal, as you are aware for both me and Mischa. I have decided to leave the States for a while. I don't know when I will return." Alana gave a small gasp and her brow furrowed. "Is that wise, Hannibal? You've just have your daughter and I don't think you need to leave just yet. Give yourself a few more weeks and then see how you feel."

"If I don't go now, Will may find us and I don't think I want to face him just yet."

"I'll have to go with you, then. You'll need someone to help with Mischa."

"No, Alana. I must go alone."

"But Hannibal..."

"NO...Alana...Please try and understand. I have to do this."

Alana blinked back a few tears and nodded. She understood that something like this would happen, than Hannibal would need to flee the States in order to keep Mischa safe. But it hurt that he didn't want her to accompany him. "Will you at least contact me from time to time so I can know you and Mischa are alright?"

"Yes, you know I will. I want you to live in the mansion while I'm gone. That way, it will be occupied and my things there will be safe. Don't worry, all of the necessary bills are paid out of my bank account. The only thing will be your food and whatever else you wish to buy. I can arrange to have money deposited into your account for that purpose as well. You can call it payment for occupying the house.

"That's alright, Hannibal. You don't need to do that for me. I'll buy my own food."

With a small smile, Hannibal slowly got to his feet and walked the short distance to her chair, grimacing with each step. The stitches were pulling slightly and he was still a bit sore from the surgery. He got to her chair and leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She closed her eyes at the contact and took a small shaky breath, her heart breaking that they wouldn't be an item. Alana had always thought Hannibal would have been the most perfect man for her, but in reality he didn't feel the same. She would always have room in her heart for him, should he ever decide to come back and want a more meaningful relationship with her.

"Where will you go? Will you tell Jack just in case he need to tell you about anything?" She asked softly. "Copenhagen. I have a an estate there on the outskirts of the city. But don't try and come. You might be leading Will to Mischa, Alana." He paused and smiled gently. "No, I won't tell him. That would be too risky." She nodded her head, and swallowed a lump in her throat. "I won't, Hannibal. But promise me something?"

"Anything, Alana."

Looking up at him through tears in her eyes, she softly whispered. "Don't stay away too long."

Smiling, he gently touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "I won't."


	8. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal informs Alana that he is taking Mischa and leaving the country for Copenhagen, where it will be safer for both him and his daughter. Alana tries to get him to take her along, but he refuses, citing that Will could follow her and endanger them all.
> 
> He and Mischa leave Alana and the city of Baltimore behind forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One final chapter and then it will be all over.....FINALLY......
> 
> The reasons for the flight will be in the prequel which should be finished now by the end of March.
> 
> He invents a reason for her to stay and she's (kinda) blinded (by her own desire to get him and Mischa back) as to the "busy work" that he introduces her to. Hannibal has NO intention to return to the States but will remain in Denmark. (Hmm, who do I know is from there?? :) )
> 
> Comments, complaints, criticisms, etc welcomed.....

A week later, Hannibal was discharged with Mischa from the hospital and Alana took them home. Hannibal spent the next few days resting as he made the arrangements for passports for himself and Mischa. Alana stayed with them and would see her patients two days a week. On her days off, she would tend to Mischa while Hannibal prepared the house for their departure. Often he would be in the basement packing up things and getting them put into storage in town. She never went down there, but would call to him from the doorway when it was either lunch or Mischa needed to nurse.

He would then come up and lock the door behind him so she wouldn't see what he had been doing down there. Packing up his "equipment" was taking a bit longer than he originally thought, but once that was out of the house, then she would be able to freely go down there. She would only find the empty, unplugged freezers that used to hold his trophies long ago. Ever since he became pregnant, he had stuck to his vow and never hunted again. Little Mischa was the catalyst in his change and he was grateful for that. His daughter was the most important thing on his mind now and he didn't want her to discover years from now what her father was notorious for. "Hannibal the Cannibal" was dead and all the better for the city of Baltimore.

"Hannibal? Mischa needs to be fed." Alana called down as he finished up the last box of his tools. "I'll be right up, Alana." He sealed the box and applied the label for it. Glancing around the room, he was satisfied that everything was packed up and the movers would be here soon for it. Sighing, he climbed up the stairs and locked the door.

"Hey, sweetheart...Are you hungry?" He asked his daughter, who broke into a grin when she saw him. Alana was gently bouncing her so she wouldn't start to cry. Sitting down at the counter, he motioned for Alana to bring her to him as he prepared to nurse her. "Here you go, sweetheart. Daddy's here." He draped the light blanket over his shoulder and covered her head as Mischa latched onto his nipple and started to feed.

"You almost finished in the basement?"

"Yes, I'm done. The movers will be here soon for the boxes."

"I still wish you would let me go with you to Copenhagen, Hannibal."

"No, Alana. We've already discussed this before."

Alana went to start lunch for herself and Hannibal, a sad expression in her eyes. Hannibal hated to see her like that, but for his safety as well as Mischa's she couldn't accompany them. A thought ran through his mind and after checking Mischa, he glanced over to Alana. "You could come sometime next year to see us. If you have to tell anyone, tell them that you are visiting friends in Europe but without telling them exactly where." Alana had a trembling smile as she sliced the tomatoes for a salad she was fixing. Perhaps by then Hannibal would be ready for a chance to be with her. Only time would tell them if that will be the case.

"Thank you, Hannibal."

Mischa finished eating just at the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. He took Mischa into the downstairs bathroom and changed her, while he heard Alana talking with the movers. Finishing up with changing the baby, he came back with her and handed her over to Alana while he walked the movers to the entrance to the basement.

Unlocking the door for them, the men went in and for the next two hours loaded the various boxes onto the truck for delivery to the storage units. Alana and Hannibal ate their lunch talking about the house and other things in general while the movers finished loading the truck. Hannibal signed the forms and they left the mansion with the boxes. This time Hannibal didn't lock the basement and hung up the key in the kitchen where Alana could find it.

"I can try and come in June, if my patient load's not too heavy then. You know how busy we get in Summer."

"Hmm...yes, with the stifling heat one can get a bit unstable. I seem to recall that my load doubled and a for a few years tripled with patients. But one of those years, David Slaughter retired and moved to Florida, I believe." Alana nodded, a smile on her face as she remembered him.

"Yes, he split up his patients with you and me."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Our passports arrived yesterday and I made arrangements for the flight this morning. We'll be leaving in three days."

Silence for a moment and Alana glanced down at the expensive Persian rug. "Oh" She replied, her voice soft. She was still in shock that Hannibal was leaving Baltimore, and without taking her. Alana had considered taking a leave of absence from her practice and following him to Copenhagen anyway, but it wouldn't be fair to her patients nor to him. That would be seen as an act of desperation on her part. Better to have him invite her than show up unexpected and unwelcome.

"I have Mischa's things already packed and am about finished with mine. There are other things I will send for later. The money will be wired to you once I am ready for them."

She nodded and tried to keep a neutral face, which he noticed. It did hurt to leaver her behind, but the risk of Will following her was too great. Perhaps in a year thing would be different and then he could bring Mischa back to Baltimore once again.

"I have to go and take care of a few things in town...I'll be back later, Hannibal."

"Of course, Alana....Do drive carefully...please."

Alana left the mansion and went to take care of closing her house and getting some things of hers to take back to the mansion. When she returned, it was close to dinner and Hannibal was in the kitchen, fixing dinner. Without speaking to him, she went upstairs and deposited the first of a couple of boxes in her room. Coming back down, she retrieved a few more things and locked up her car. By then dinner was finished and she joined Hannibal in the dining room.

Hannibal and Alana ate in silence, each in their own thoughts. Alana was still thinking of a way to get him to take her along while he was thinking of getting out of the country before Will knew anything and come after him for Mischa.

They finished up and Alana cleared the table while he fed Mischa who had woken up for her dinner. She still marveled at how gentle he was with her, lightly stroking her hair and murmuring softly to her in his native language. That child would grow up to be an intellectual and he would make sure of it. Alana knew that someday Mischa would need female guidance and hoped that she would seek her out.

"Alana?"

"Yes, Hannibal?"

A pause in the air made her hopeful that he would tell her that she could come with them. Carefully arranging her face to conceal her eagerness, she touched his shoulder.

"Next year, you can come to stay. By then Will should either be in Jack's custody or dead. I can't risk him finding me and Mischa. Plan to come to Denmark, and I can help you get the proper certification to open your office up there. Perhaps you could teach at the University there."

"Thank you, Hannibal." A smile was on her face. Hannibal nodded and smiled at Mischa, who finished nursing and was almost asleep again. "I'll take her, Hannibal." Alana took her to change her while he went into the kitchen and started washing the dishes. Coming back into the room, she picked up a dishtowel and starting drying the various dishes and glasses. Neither one of them spoke while they were doing this rather normal domestic chore.

Finishing, he rinsed the sink and dried it not wanting water spots to form. Alana gathered up the dirty linen and took them into the laundry room. He sighed softly and wiped down the counters, making sure they were clean and dry.

They both went into the living room, taking the baby monitor with them and she curled up on the couch while he sat in his favorite leather chair. "How big is the house in Copenhagen, Hannibal?" "It's a three story mansion that was once owned by the royal family, but a cousin lost it in a rather bad gambling bet with my uncle Robert. He took possession of it, and we've had it in the family for about two generations now. I used to go there in summers when I had my break from boarding school in Paris. I had always loved it there, but never thought to open my practice there. They have tougher laws about Alphas and Omegas there than the United States."

"Oh. I didn't know. Will your status be in jeopardy that you don't have an Alpha mate?"

"No, I will tell them that my prospective mate left me with child and mated with someone else."

"And that will protect you and Mischa?"

"Yes. They have a law that protects Un mated Omegas with children. A rather considerable law that prohibits discrimination in the workforce and housing sectors. Unfortunately, the States doesn't have such protections in place."

"Sounds like that needs to be changed."

"You could help get it changed. There are others that want the same thing done. Being that you are an Beta and have witnessed what I have gone through that would work in their favor. By changing the laws concerning that, I might be able to return sooner than I had thought." He paused and watched her thinking about the work she would have to do. "And that would be something I and Mischa would be grateful for."

Alana nodded, and smiled. She would work hard to get the laws changed and then Hannibal would be able to return with Mischa. Perhaps then she and Hannibal could take their friendship to a deeper level. Only time would tell if that would come to pass.

_Three days later_

Hannibal and Mischa arrived at the airport with Alana driving them. She still had slightly red eyes, and had been crying the previous night. She got them to the international security check point and stood there, unsure as what to say. Hannibal smiled and gently kissed her cheek, savoring the gentle fragrance that she wore. He knew that this was the right thing to do, with Will still out there, dangerous to him and Mischa.

"I'll call once we're there, Alana. You have the number and my cell as well."

"Yes, Hannibal. Please be careful....I don't want to hear of anything happening to both of you."

"I understand, Alana. I'll be sending you photos of the house and of Mischa, so you will be able to chart her growth. If everything goes correctly, either you'll be in Copenhagen with us or we will be back here with you."

The announcement was heard of the next few flights to Europe and one of them was Hannibal's. She hugged him, blinking back tears as he was holding her. They got a few stares from other Omegas and Betas, but they didn't notice them. Breaking the hug, she leaned down and kissed Mischa on the forehead. "You be good for your mom, ok?" She whispered, touching her cheek gently.

Hannibal picked up the infant carrier and smiled at Alana, taking in her face one last time. "Take care of the mansion, Alana. Don't worry about us, We'll be fine." She nodded as he turned around and went through the check-in process. Alana waved as they got through security and he waved back. She turned and walked away, tears streaming down her lovely face.

Hannibal got to the gate and was allowed on first with a few other Omegas with children. He settled the carrier on the seat beside his and buckled it in. Sighing softly, he buckled the belt across his lap and leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes. He knew in his heart that he wouldn't return to the States and Alana, nor would she come to Denmark. The laws would not be so easy to change, but he gave her something to do while he was gone. That would keep her busy so that she would soon forget him and his daughter. It was cruel to think that way, but he had to be for his daughter's safety.

The other passengers came on and soon the captain was making his usual announcements before the plane left the tarmac. Hannibal half listened as the flight attendants went through the safety talk and soon the plane began to taxi to it's position on the runway. Soon the plane made it's way down the runway and into the sky, heading for Copenhagen and refuge for Hannibal and Mischa.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years later, Hannibal reflects on his life and the choices that he made that brought him to Denmark. Mischa is a happy, well-adjusted fifteen-year-old and he has a mate along with two other children Lara and Mads with Christopher. 
> 
> He recalls Alana's visit and the news that she brought him and discovers that he's finally free of Will's shadow over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END IS FINALLY HERE!   
> This has been a hard one to write and I am thankful for all the comments and kudos that everyone has given me. (Thanks for noticing the errors too!)
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, seeing how it's made me (hopefully) a better writer now that I know I can write mpreg and make it pretty much a joy to write and possibly read. This chapter is shorter than the previous chapters because I wrote till I couldn't write anymore....
> 
> (Sequel anyone?)
> 
> Comments, Suggestions, complaints, etc are welcomed!

_Fifteen Years Later_

Hannibal looks down from the balcony at his daughter who is entertaining several of her friends from school in their lush garden. He smiles at how happy she looks as she laughs at something one of her friends says to her. Mischa learned Danish as quickly as he did, and has blended in with the other students at her school. Nearly every day she is with friends either at one of the local shopping malls or at a friend's house working on schoolwork.

Once when they had arrived here, he made sure to blend in with the locals and acclimatize with the ways the Danes go about their daily lives. There was no problem with him being an Omega with a child and no mate. There were plenty of Alphas who would have been more than willing to become his mate if he had ever wanted one. But he found a mate three years ago and bonded with him, much to the delight of Mischa. The Alpha whose name was Christopher was sweet and gentle, which reminded him of Alana. She had come over after one year, but the stay was a short one due to troubles with a patient back in Baltimore. Alana had also found a mate of her own, which pleased him very much. But the longing for him was still there, and it made him slightly uncomfortable. They both were glad when the visit was over, each of them had gone in a different direction in their lives and it was for the best.

"Hannibal?"

"Yes, Christopher?"

Christopher slid an arm around him and watched Mischa along with Hannibal. "She's really pretty. I'm sure there have already been a few Alpha males asking about her." "No, She's not old enough to have any suitors asking about her yet. She doesn't want to bond until she's finished University first." Christopher nuzzled Hannibal and grinned. "Smart girl." They continued to watch her and her friends for a bit longer until they turned and went back in the house.

Alana had told him that Will went out west, towards California and reportedly met with a tragic end. He had tried to mate with another Alpha and it didn't turn out for the best. The would-be mate turned on him and killed Will before the bonding mark could be made. That Alpha was then charged with Third Degree Manslaughter, which carried a five-year prison sentence. Jack Crawford retired and went on to assist Bella, with her counseling work while Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller both left the FBI and Price started teaching at a Junior College somewhere on the East Coast. Zeller and his mate ended up have twins, which vexed Zeller to no end. Beverly also retired from the FBI and wrote her memoirs on her years with the FBI.

Hannibal had the entire mansion in Baltimore packed up and transferred to Copenhagen, which left the house empty. He still had the house there but didn't know if he would sell it or not. His life was here in Copenhagen with Christopher and Mischa, not in Baltimore anymore. Hannibal had moved on after everything that happened and was stronger for it. Once again, he could hold his head up high and not have Will's dark, evil shadow hanging over him or his daughter. Mischa would never know the name of her father and she never asked. 

Hannibal and Christopher had two other children together, another daughter named Lara and a son named Mads. Christopher carried them to full term and had an easier delivery than the nightmare Hannibal went through. They then decided not to have any further issue, so Christopher had his hysterectomy after Mads was born. Hannibal even reopened his practice, and saw patients sometimes three days a week. Christopher was a painter and sculptor so he was home all day anyway. Theirs was a scene of domestic bliss and Hannibal was grateful that he made that fateful decision those fifteen years ago to leave the States and come to Denmark.

Curling up on the couch, Hannibal snuggled into Christopher and laid his head on Chris' chest hearing his heartbeat. "I'm glad that she's happy." Christopher stroked Hannibal's hair softly and smiled, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Me too." They both knew that the years ahead would be ones filled with laughter and love, and the knowledge that they would grow old together.

Hannibal closed his eyes, finally at peace with himself and everything that had happened to him over the years. Losing his parents and his younger sister and then being kidnapped, raped and left pregnant by the man who he thought loved him. Now, he was with the man who did love him and always would. He snuggled closer to Christopher and with him gently stroking his hair still drifted off, safe and contented at last.


End file.
